<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The song of Meloetta by DBGreece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742488">The song of Meloetta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece'>DBGreece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bukkake, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Living Together, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex, Team Bonding, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with a Mythical Pokemon can make life challenging, but Nathaniel thinks he's handled it pretty well. Nathaniel often finds himself helping Meloetta out with finding the rest of her song, the way they do this? By mating of course.</p><p>Features sex between a human and a Pokemon, you have been warned.</p><p>All characters are over the age of 18.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meloetta/Original Trainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The song of Meloetta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meloetta giggled as she danced for her trainer. His eyes were transfixed on her body, as they always were when she danced for him. The way her hair swayed with the beat, the way her body moved from side to side, the way her orange eyes pierced his soul, all combined into the Pokemon he loved.</p><p>It had been one year since Nathaniel had found Meloetta in his travels. She had been on the run from an evil organization who wanted to capture her for their purpose when she ran right into him. He had promised to keep her safe from harm and show her the wonders of the world in the process, and so far he had done a good job doing so. From Kalos, Unova, or Alola, the two had seen it all, and from every region, she added a new verse to the song that she would sing to him.</p><p>"Enjoying the view again Nate?" Meloetta said into her trainers' mind.</p><p>Snapping from his trance, Nate refocused himself on the reality in front of him. Meloetta was on her knees, staring up at the man's face intently.</p><p>"Sorry, Mel." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just got caught up in some old memories."</p><p>"I can see that silly." She teased as she poked the tent that had grown in his pants. "Any memories you want to share with me?" She asked shyly.</p><p>"Only the memory's me and you are about to share my dear." He said as he ran his hands through her brown note hair.</p><p>At times the notes were hard and solid, being used for attacks and the spectacle of her dance. Other times, however, they were soft as feathers, allowing him to run his hands through them and feel the warmth pass from her into him. The warmth was different than the heat one would feel from a fire. Instead, it felt as though his hand was within Meloetta's very being, his fingers twisting and turning her song in his hands.</p><p>“In that case, why don't we work on making those memories love?” Meloetta said as she finished undoing Nate's pants.</p><p>In a flash, Meloetta had her mouth around Nate's cock, coating it in her saliva for lubrication. As her head bounced up and down, soft vibrations began to fill her mouth. Meloetta began softly humming as she sucked him, the brown and orange of her hair slowly shifted to green as she hummed, changing the pace of her movements with the change of her form. While she hummed, Meloetta began to draw moans from him as he tightly placed his hand on her head. Giggling at Nate’s change in position, Meloetta shifted her body in turn.</p><p>As she secured herself, she gently placed her hands on his balls, massaging them in time with her song. Groaning at the mix of sensations, Nate began thrusting into the pokemon's mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Gagging at the sudden force, Meloetta forced her head off his cock, coughing as she caught her breath.</p><p>“What have we talked about that Nate!” Meloetta spat out between coughs.</p><p>“You said that if I do that again I better have a good excuse afterward.” He said as he slowly rose to his feet behind the pokemon.</p><p>“And what do you have to say for yourself?” She shot back.</p><p>Nate didn't say another word, he simply wrapped his arms around the pokemon, lifting her off the ground. Before she could protest, Nate slammed her body down on his dick, sheathing himself in her body. As her body became filled with his length, Meloetta began to sing, filling the room with her song of pleasure.</p><p>Pleased that his excuse worked, Nate wasted no time continuing to bounce her in the air. With each thrust he filled her body, causing her body to shake and quiver. Each time his cock filled her body, Meloetta’s song reached a higher note until her range was reached. Chuckling at the way her song changed as he filled her, Nate sat the small pokemon down on the table, continuing to thrust into her.</p><p>“Tell me, Mel, do you want my cum all over you again?” He questioned between thrusts.</p><p>“Arceus please love!” She cried back. “Coat me please, cover me with your cum.”</p><p>Pleased with her response, Nate slowly pulled himself from her body, stroking his cock as he did. As he stroked himself, Nate moved overtop Meloetta, preparing himself for his orgasm. As his orgasm flowed through him, Nate shot ropes of cum over the body of Meloetta. With each spurt, Nate positioned himself to cover more of her body until from her head to her chest, not an inch was left clean of cum.</p><p>“You know, this doesn't excuse you breaking the rules hun.” Meloetta sighed as she licked up some of the cum.</p><p>“Of course not dear.” He laughed in response. “But you can't tell me you aren't happy with the result.” He finished as he went to grab a washcloth for her.</p><p>“Of course not.” She said to herself. “After all, you've helped me find the perfect song.” She finished as she placed her hands over her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors notes;</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this story along with my other ones! These stories have been part of a challenge to write at least one short story a day to help improve my writing.</p><p>If you enjoyed my writing, or if you think I need to improve somewhere, leave me a review so I know! Every bit of support helps so much!</p><p>Thank you for reading and I can't wait to bring more stories to life for you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>